


Sekrety

by Ellir



Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Tregarth triplets, Triplets, Świat Czarownic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellir/pseuds/Ellir
Summary: Trojaczki Tregarth próbują radzić sobie z sekretami.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Sekrety

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny z dłuugooo powstających promtów ze Świata Czarownic.  
> Temat: three / one

„Nie tworzyliśmy całości, lecz trójkę, która stała się jednością. Może nieporęczną, niezbyt dobrze dopasowaną, lecz jednością, stawiającą czoło - jak wielu przeciwnikom?”

Andre Norton, _Troje przeciw Światu Czarownic_

~~

– Kemoo! – zawołała podekscytowana Kaththea. Biegła po schodach, próbując przeskakiwać po dwa stopnie naraz. Pokonała krótki korytarz i pchnęła masywne drzwi biblioteki. – Ke-mo... – wydyszała. Weszła do środka, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Jej brat siedział w swoim stałym miejscu pod oknem na końcu komnaty.  
– Już jesteście z powrotem? – zapytał zdziwiony.  
– T-tak...  
Zamilkli, nasłuchując czy na pewno są sami. Dla pewności jeszcze rozejrzeli się dookoła, zanim podjęli dalszą rozmowę.  
– Wyczułeś? – rzuciła zniecierpliwiona Kaththea. Jej oczy błyszczały na samą myśl o dzisiejszej próbie. Miała dobre przeczucia.  
– Tylko coś, jakby… zbłąkana myśl, ale... nie byłem dość skupiony... – Kemoc szukał właściwych słów, aby powiedzieć siostrze o porażce. Widział, jak dobry humor opuszcza ją z każdym następnym słowem. – Nie, nic – wyznał w końcu.  
– Szkoda... – Kaththea usiadła obok niego. Starała się ukryć rozczarowanie, jednak nie potrafiła. – Bardzo chciałam, żeby wyszło... Skupiłam się naprawdę mocno! – Objęła głowę dłońmi. – To okropnie irytujące! – wybuchła. – Bardzo chciałam przekazać ci ten obraz! Przecież się skupiłam, wyobraziłam...! – Wzięła głęboki wdech, aby się uspokoić i nie brzmieć jak rozkapryszone dziecko. – Ten kuglarz był naprawdę śmieszny...  
– Może był zbyt śmieszny – zasugerował Kemoc. – Z pewnością było tam tłoczno, głośno... Och, przestań! – rzucił rozdrażniony coraz bardziej urażoną miną siostry. – Nie zawsze będzie się udawało.  
– Nie rozumiesz, mnie powinno iść lepiej!  
– Ciiii!  
Kaththea zawstydziła się i opuściła głowę.  
– Niewiele wiemy o naszej więzi. Jest tajemnicą, nie można nikogo o nic spytać, musimy uczyć się zupełnie sami – powiedział cierpko Kemoc. Frustrował go brak jakichkolwiek przydatnych informacji w zwojach, które mogliby wykorzystać w trakcie nauki. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wszelka czarodziejska wiedza znajdowała się w rękach Strażniczek albo w Lormcie. – Musimy razem znaleźć jakiś sposób. Nie panujemy nad nią, to bardzo niebezpieczne. Udaje się tylko, gdy...  
– Gdy mamy kłopoty? – Kaththea dokończyła za niego i uśmiechnęła się. – Natychmiast wiedziałeś, kiedy ta paskuda od pani Tengris zaczęła mi dokuczać.  
– Owszem.  
– I przybyłeś na odsiecz...  
– Na czele z niezwyciężoną Anghart!– zawołali razem. Zaczęli się śmiać. Wciąż mieli w pamięci przerażoną minę podopiecznej pani Tengris, gdy tylko ujrzała zbliżającą się Sokolniczkę.  
– Przeczuwałeś, że to powiem? – zachichotała Kaththea. Czasem dla zabawy głośno kończyli swoje zdania, aby zaskakiwać ludzi dookoła. Część osób przypisywała im niezwykłe zdolności z powodu nietypowych potrójnych narodzin, choć zupełnie inne niż posiadali w rzeczywistości.  
– Nie, po prostu dobrze znam moją młodszą siostrzyczkę. – Kemoc uszczypnął ją w policzek, jak czasem czyniły starsze damy.  
– Ej, tylko parę chwil!  
– Oczywiście – zgodził się chłopiec. – I wiesz co? Następnym razem się uda, będziemy ćwiczyć do skutku – powiedział z przekonaniem. Przy siostrze szybko odzyskiwał humor i zapał. – Może jeszcze znajdę jakieś informacje, przeszukam najstarsze zbiory, podpytam...  
Kaththea ochoczo przytaknęła. W końcu byli dziećmi Czarownicy i przybysza z innego świata. Przy narodzinach matka przepowiedziała im niezwykłe talenty, tak twierdziła Anghart. Dziewczynka nie mogła się doczekać, kiedy objawi się jej obiecana czarodziejska moc, która uczyni ją czarownicą, wyjątkową i inną od ascetycznych Strażniczek. Na razie jednak musiała ćwiczyć swoją cierpliwość. Wziąć przykład z brata żmudnie przeszukującego kolejne zwoje, odkąd tylko nauczył się czytać.  
– Jesteś najmądrzejszy z nas. Jeśli gdzieś zostawiono potrzebny nam okruch wiedzy z pewnością go odnajdziesz – powiedziała z przekonaniem. – Może również spróbuję dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego. Ostatecznie Moc to kobieca sprawa.  
– Ale uważaj! One mogą wyczuć...  
Dziewczynka momentalnie złapała go za rękę.  
– Nie martw się bez potrzeby. Będę ostrożna. – Mocno uścisnęli swoje dłonie, dodając sobie tym gestem otuchy. – Chcemy poznać odpowiedzi, prawda?  
– Prawda, ale nie za cenę twojej wolności... – wykrztusił. – Jeśli cię zabiorą...  
Kemoc spojrzał na nią niepewnie, z troską i niepokojem. Nadal ogarniał ich lęk na myśl o zdradzeniu swoich umiejętności przed Czarownicami, szczególnie w przypadku Kaththei. Z pewnością zostałaby zabrana do Przybytku Mądrości, a tam odebranoby jej wszystko, co łączyło ją z rodzeństwem. Wizja dożywotniej rozłąki, mentalnej i fizycznej, była dla trojaczków najgorszym koszmarem.  
– Zapominasz o matce, pani Loyse i o naszej kochanej Anghart... Nie dadzą nas rozdzielić. – Kaththea uśmiechnęła się słabo w nieudanej próbie pocieszenia go. Drżała ze strachu na samą myśl o niezapowiedzianej wizycie Strażniczki w Etsfordzie, jednak nigdy nie powiedziałaby tego głośno. Musiała być oparciem dla braci. – A nawet jeśli, to błagam, nie rób wtedy głupot. Muszę mieć do kogo wracać. Wolę mieć dwóch braci niż jednego. Albo żadnego.  
Kemoc chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale siostra mu przeszkodziła.  
– Koniec tematu, zrozumiano? – Gdy chłopiec przytaknął, pociągnęła go za rękę i lekkim krokiem poprowadziła w kierunku drzwi. – Chodź, pokażę ci, co przywieźliśmy z jarmarku!

~~

  
Kyllan przystanął na korytarzu, odprowadzając wzrokiem swoje szepczące wesoło rodzeństwo. Nie miał pojęcia, że Kaththea już wróciła. Obrażony obrócił się na pięcie i postanowił udawać, że ich nie zauważył. Skoro mieli jakieś wspólne potajemne zajęcia, do których ani myśleli go zapraszać, postanowił ułatwić im sprawę i nie przeszkadzać. Jednak to postanowienie nie okazało się zbyt mocne. Jego myśli szybko powróciły do rodzeństwa, a przykrość, jaką ze sobą niosły, niemal sprawiła, że się rozpłakał. Ostatnio Kaththea i Kemoc spędzali razem mnóstwo czasu, więcej niż zazwyczaj. Zawsze lepiej się rozumieli, byli sobie bliżsi z ich trójki, jednak ostatnio coś się zmieniło. Nie brali go ze sobą i w żadnej rozmowie nie wspominali o swoich spotkaniach, jakby nie istniały. Czasem rzucali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, przekonani, że ich nie dostrzega.  
Kyllan ciągle się zastanawiał, dlaczego traktują go tak niesprawiedliwie. Co ukrywali? Dlaczego dwie najbliższe osoby znudziły się jego towarzystwem albo uznały za niegodnego zaufania? Nie lubili go już? Przyśpieszył kroku i zacisnął pięści. Próbował uporać się z nabierającą na sile zazdrością i złością, ale jak za sprawą uroku natychmiast przypominał sobie dziwne zachowanie rodzeństwa. Gdyby tylko potrafił się na to zdobyć, przestałby się do nich odzywać, ot tak, by być złośliwym. Może wtedy zrozumieliby, jak podle się zachowują.  
Chłopiec maszerował w stronę pola ćwiczebnego. Trening zazwyczaj poprawiał mu humor, podobnie jak jazda konna, jednak pośpiesznie odrzucił drugi pomysł. Konie potrafiły wyczuć nastrój jeźdźca, szczególnie gdy chodziło o Kyllana, więc dziś lepiej było na żadnego nie wsiadać. To podsunęło mu nowy pomysł.  
W załomie muru w najmniej użytkowanej części twierdzy zamieszkały pustułki. Mógł się tam ukryć i w spokoju posiedzieć w pierzastym towarzystwie, z pewnością przychylniejszym niż członkowie własnej rodziny.  
Zadowolony zaczął wspinać się po krętych, śliskich schodkach na wyższe piętro, potem zagłębił się w ukryty w półmroku boczny korytarz. Szczątki pojedynczych sprzętów ginęły w zawojach pajęczyn. Wąskie otwory strzelnicze były w większości pozasłaniane, ale gdzieniegdzie światło przedzierało się przez pojedyncze szczeliny wprost na zakurzoną podłogę.  
Nie całkiem zakurzoną podłogę, zauważył po chwili chłopiec.  
Przystanął niepewnie. Ktoś przed nim tędy szedł. Usłyszał stłumiony ptasi skwir, okrzyk rozpoczynającego się polowania i odległy łopot skrzydeł. Skoro ptaki zachowywały się spokojnie, ślady musiał zostawić ktoś przechodzący korytarzem znacznie wcześniej. Kyllan ruszył ostrożnie przed siebie, nieco zirytowany kolejnym niepowodzeniem. Wyglądało na to, że nawet najprostsze z jego planów musiały się nie udać.  
Znowu się zatrzymał. Tym razem usłyszał szuranie kroków. Bezskutecznie rozejrzał się za kryjówką. Jakie było jego zdumienie, gdy z mroku wynurzyła się zamyślona Anghart. Gdyby wystarczająco szybko zareagował, może zdołałby przed nią umknąć, zamiast tego stał z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, wymyślając gorączkowo jakąś przekonującą wymówkę. Jakże wybitny z niego wojownik! Głupiejący na widok niańki!  
– Dokąd pędzisz, kochaneczku? – zapytała Anghart bez cienia zdziwienia, że nakryła podopiecznego na osobliwej przechadzce.  
– Ćwiczyć – odparł bez zastanowienia.  
Kobieta przekrzywiła głowę niemal na ptasi sposób. Uniosła niedowierzająco brew, wyraźnie rozczarowana próbą oszustwa.  
Tymczasem Kyllan zastanawiał się, co Anghart tutaj robi. Czyżby też odwiedzała pustułki, krewniaczki tak bezcennych dla jej ludu sokołów? Tęskniła za bliskością drapieżnych ptaków? Jednak słyszał, że w jej kulturze jedynie mężczyźni tresowali sokoły...  
– Nie jesteś ciekaw błyskotek z jarmarku? Słyszałam, że niektóre wielce zachwyciły Kaththeę. O przedmiotach bardziej godnych wojownika także co nieco słyszałam. – Kobieta z jakiegoś powodu postanowiła zmienić temat i zignorować kłamstwo.  
– Nie – odburknął.  
Kyllan wnet odgadł, dokąd udało się jego rodzeństwo. Posmutniał. Siostra najwyraźniej wolała towarzystwo samego Kemoka nawet w tak zwykłych sprawach, jak oglądanie nowych nabytków dworu.  
– Coś się stało?  
Przenikliwe, ptasie spojrzenie Anghart złagodniało; bez trudu dostrzegła niezdarnie ukrywane przygnębienie. Opiekunka położyła dłoń na plecach chłopca.  
– Przejdźmy się, mały sokole. Co cię trapi?  
W milczeniu przemierzali drogę powrotną. Ich buty szurały po kamiennych płytach. Kyllan wzbraniał się przed wyjawieniem swoich uczuć. Wstydził się ich. Wszyscy uważali trojaczki za podobne do siebie, a tym samym zawsze zgodne między sobą. To nie była prawda, ale chciał zachować pozory, bo tego od nich oczekiwano.  
Jednak pytanie zadała Anghart, a Sokolniczce ufał jak nikomu na świecie, nie była jak każdy dorosły. Zawsze dochowywała tajemnic, cierpliwie słuchała, nigdy też nie kpiła z dziecięcych rozterek.  
W końcu chłopiec się przemógł i opowiedział o tym, jak czuje się odtrącony i pominięty przez rodzeństwo. Kobieta namyślała się dłuższą chwilę nad odpowiedzią.  
– Jesteście wyjątkowi, lecz nie z powodu rodziców czy potrójnych narodzin, Kyllanie. Ludzie mogą tak myśleć, ale dostrzegają jedynie to, co powierzchowne. Jesteście podobni i inni zarazem. Różnicie się, musicie się różnić, ponieważ tak jest z każdą żywą istotą – każda jest inna, a mimo to razem tworzycie swój własny świat, całość, a tego już każda żywa istota nie potrafi. A ty, Kyllanie, jesteś jednym z niezbędnych elementów tego małego świata, bez ciebie przestanie istnieć. To czyni waszą trójkę wyjątkową – stanowicie jedność, pomimo odmienności. Bo jesteście różni. I to jest cudowne. Możliwe, że jeszcze tego nie dostrzegacie, ale nadejdzie taki czas, że zrozumiecie tę wspólnotę. Kemoc i Kaththea zauważą, że razem jesteście pełniejsi. A wtedy nauczycie chodzić się własnymi drogami, choć złączeni najmocniejszą z więzi.  
Sokolniczka przystanęła, nachyliła się i poprawiła tunikę na ramionach dziecka.  
– Najwyraźniej zajmują się czymś, co by cię nie zainteresowało. Pomyśl ile rzeczy ty robisz jedynie z Kemokiem. Nie zapomną o tobie, bez obaw. Jak mówię, jesteś częścią waszego własnego świata. Jeżeli jednak wciąż cię to trapi, mały sokole, następnym razem podejdź i porozmawiaj. Zapytaj, dokąd idą albo kiedy będą mieli czas dla ciebie. Zacznij od tego.  
Chłopiec rozchmurzył się i pokiwał głową.  
– Anghart...  
– Hm?  
– Następnym razem mogę ci coś przywieść z jarmarku? Jeżeli pani Loyse pozwoli?  
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.  
– Zatem wpierw pokażę ci, co najlepiej trafi w mój gust – odrzekła, gdy schodzili do głównej sali. – W przyszłości przekonasz się, że należy obdarowywać odpowiednie damy odpowiednimi prezentami – dodała żartobliwie.  
– To damy są takie wybredne? – jęknął. – Lecą do błyskotek jak wrony?  
Po chwili dostał pstryczka w ucho.

  
~~

  
W trakcie śniadania Kaththea wepchnęła się między braci, przy okazji rozchlapując na boki owsiankę.  
– Mam dla was najnowszą wieść... – zaczęła tajemniczo.  
– Jaką? – zapytał Kyllan.  
– Spodoba ci się – odparła i przysunęła się bliżej. – Horinowi urodził się biały cielak. Cały biały jak śnieg i z krwawymi oczami.  
– Kiedy idziemy? – spytał natychmiast.  
– Po śniadaniu? – zaproponowała równie podekscytowana.  
Kemoc odchrząknął.  
– Trudno będzie umknąć z zamku z powodu cielaka – wtrącił rozsądnie. – Zresztą mamy teraz więcej zajęć z Otkellem.  
– Kemo, ty czegoś nie wymyślisz? – Kyllan udał niedowierzanie. Kaththea poparła go.  
– Śliczny, biały cielak, którego jeszcze tu nie widzieli! Jako pierwszy dokładnie go zbadasz! – wycelowała w brata łyżką.  
– Razem jesteście okropni – Kemoc przewrócił oczami, ale już zaczął obmyślać plan ucieczki.  
– We troje, braciszku. We troje jesteśmy okropni.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places belongs to A.Norton. I don't owe anything within Witch World.


End file.
